


MY DEVIL ON THE BED

by cherrylng



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Cock Rings, Dom!Kai, Genital Piercing, Gloves, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet, cute and loveable Kai is just as bad as hot, sexy and dominant Kai</p>
            </blockquote>





	MY DEVIL ON THE BED

Ruki likes flexibility in his life. It generally is a good thing whenever he encounters something unknown or undecided yet. After experimentations and some adaptions here and there, that's when it has finally clicked in place and works at its best. So it is also good to have flexibility in sex. Ruki works both ways; he can fuck or be fucked, depending on his decisions and/or mood. It's no bluff when he has a fine cock that can please, so yes, Ruki has the confidence to challenge back.  
  
Of course, he does meet people whose functions work one way, and he's fine with that. He's fine with taking the role as solely the top or bottom, because as explained, by then they would've worked it out and they know which position they rather want to be. After all, all Ruki needs is to be fucked out of his mind.  
  
Kai is an example of this. And an exception.  
  
It's no laughing matter on what's hidden inside his pants. He has something that Ruki would easily get down on his knees or bend over just to touch, feel, smell, taste, and see what his cock is like. It's especially so whenever he pulls the zipper down while they're in a stall or wherever and he gets the delight of watching Kai's cock jump out of his boxers (seriously, how does it bear the strain to be trapped in there?) and it's always the perfect size to fit into his mouth. He moans when Kai grabs his hair and fucks his mouth, moaning and whispering how good he is and those dirty suggestions that leaves Ruki in awe of how Kai can be so different when he's hidden from the public and his private self is more confident into revealing itself. That hot, sexy Kai in those photo shoots has got nothing with private life Kai. Sometimes Kai wears or is still wearing gloves when they have sex, like an extra treat for Ruki's fetish.  
  
He likes leather gloves being worn while they have sex but he loves,  _loves_  it when it's Kai wearing leather gloves. It's as though Ruki feels like he's been too naughty over his own liking but he doesn't mind falling deeper into Hell if Kai is Satan and invited him to join him.  
  
Ruki still remembers that one day -though he couldn't remember the date- when Kai pulls him into the restroom and locked the door up to show him a surprise. It was after a few months between him and the drummer not having done anything more explicit than kissing to know if they're still fine. What a surprise Ruki got when he was on his knees to see Kai's cock to have something that he has masturbated over but never imagined the drummer even go out and do. Ruki was definitely sure that he's celebrating a hell of an early birthday when he saw the metal piercing and then and there, he pretty much demanded Kai to fuck him. Fuck all the usual blowjobs during their escapades from prying eyes. Ruki knows what was more appropriate for something like that.  
  
He got out of the restroom with a limp that almost everyone in the room knew what happened, but no one can wipe off the even bigger and radiant smile on Kai's face that day.  
  
He loves,  _loves_  the dominant Kai that appears when they're having sex. Said dominant Kai has handcuffed him today, hinting to Ruki what's in store. He is even wearing a pair of leather gloves, the ones that Ruki likes Kai to wear when they fuck. It makes Ruki almost forgive him for making him wear a cockring for today too. And the fingers teasing, prodding and outright rubbing against his prostate. If Ruki's kinks are those that border onto SM, metal and leather (and Kai's cock), then Kai is that of teasing and control.  
  
"Like that?" Kai purrs, as another intense rub causes Ruki to arch his back, toes curling at the electrical current tingling up his spine, his cock weeping out some more precum and that god annoying piece of rubber holding onto the hilt of his cock with a vice grip, taunting at him at how many close calls he got so far.  
  
He wants to curse at Kai like "Fuck you" or "You fucking dick", which Kai would reply that he is. Instead, he decides to whimper and beg for "More, please. Do that again."  
  
And he does as Ruki curses at the gods loudly, his stomach and the bedsheets getting wetter from the almost clear liquid seeping out from every rub, every crooked curl, and every word that leaves Kai's mouth that is enough to surprise even the others as to how filthy the drummer's mouth can be. He doesn't know what Kai is talking about, something to do with Aoi, but he just answers in anything positive but fuuuuuuuuuuck, those fingers just gave him a hell of a performance.  
  
When Ruki regains his consciousness, he finds the cockring has been removed from his aching cock, a Kai that is tenderly touching him and kissing down his neck, and how wet the bedsheets are now that he's lying on his back.  
  
"You okay so far?" Kai asks. With a "yes" in response, Ruki finds Kai smiling, something warm and wet prodding against his entrance, and he smirks as Kai enters him, the metal balls sliding along and touching the muscles in there in a very different way that Ruki approves.  
  
Getting fucked by Kai can go in different ways. It can be fast and intense, leaving Ruki satisfied that both his and Kai's needs are met. And then there's the one where it can be said that Kai is in the mood, controlling the way he thrusts into Ruki, fast and hard, slow and deep. Begging is pointless for Ruki in the latter, for somehow, this is way better than that former, despite the time Kai takes into letting them reach their climax. The pleasure is good that Ruki compares it to wine. It's the kind of sex that should be taken time to savour and enjoy. Ruki likes to call this kind of sex making love, although it doesn't look like it that way. But hell, it is to him and Kai.  
  
When Ruki is getting closer towards his much needed orgasm and Kai strokes his cock in firm and hard strokes, Ruki's mind pretty much waves goodbye and leaves him to deal with this. More dirty words are spoken, something about a fucking machine and how it can fuck him mercilessly for hours like torture. And damn, Ruki just says yes to it because the fucking machine sounds like Kai, and he sees the stars that lit up, signalling the end of a performance. He's going to give it another 5 stars before the encore even starts.  
  
When Ruki finally leaves the dark stage, he sees Kai. However, this time it's the sweet, cute and loveable Kai, wiping the sweat and bodily fluids off of his body and giving him the sweetest and lovely kiss that he loves to receive. As much as he loves the hot, sexy and dominant Kai, Ruki loves the sweet, cute and loveable Kai that gives him the pampering that Ruki enjoys.  
  
Sweet, cute and loveable Kai is just as bad as hot, sexy and dominant Kai though, when some time after that, Ruki returns home to find Aoi in their apartment, just having helped Kai to finish building a contraption in their room that Ruki doesn't remember Kai purchasing it. The dirty words still linger in his memories though, and Ruki smirks. So that explains the 4 days off they have gotten. He doesn't need to be told to lock the door, for he's going to enjoy what's going to start next and soon.


End file.
